Inazuma Eleven: Hiroto x Reina : Les retrouvailles
by ItMaLeZ
Summary: Bonjours, bienvenue sur ma deuxième fanfiction. Comme d'habitude j'ai voulus faire quelque chose de mignion avec des Péripétie. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'oublier pas que l'imagination et quelque chose d'important quand ont lit une fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent a** **Inazuma Eleven** **( conseil de regarder avant de lire ).**

 _Depuis que l'équipe d'Inazuma nous a vaincus toute l'équipe de Genesis a été dispersée dans plusieurs familles adoptives et les enfants qui été ensembles pendant tant d'années ne se sont plus donnés signe de vie depuis 3 ans. A l'exception de Hiroto qu'on a vu a la télé pendant le FFI avec Raimon, il était toujours aussi en forme, il n'a pas changé. Je m'appelle Yagami Reina et je vais vous raconter mon histoire :_

Avant la finale FFI j'ai envoyé un message a Hirito pour lui souhaiter bonne chance cela faisait tant de temps qu'on ne c'était pas parler

Reina _: Hey Hiroto, c'est moi Reina, ça fait un bail je sais. Je t'envoie se message pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour la finale je suis de tout cœur avec toi. A bientôt :)_

Contre toutes attentes Hiroto m'a répondu dans les secondes qui ont suivi : _Salut Reina, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Tu es la seul personnes a m'avoir parler depuis la séparation de l'équipe. Je suis heureux que tu me parle, comme tu as toujours été à mes côtés. Comment vas-tu ?_

Je l'avoue, après avoir reçus se message j'ai rougis et eu un étrange sensation dans mon corps... Il faisait allusion au moment où il nous a annoncé qu'il allait rejoindre Raimon et toutes l'équipe l'a très mal pris excepter moi. En cas normale j'aurai été en colère mais quand j'ai vu son regard triste, choqué par la réaction de nos amis j'ai réagis par pitié ou par amour...

Reina _: Bien ma famille est très sympathique et je galère toujours avec mon permis ^^ et toi ? Je suppose que tu doit être un peu stressé_

 _Hiroto : Et bien l'entraînement a été très dure et on a une grosse pression mais heureusement Mark est là pour nous motiver. Tu sais que Jude aimerai connaître la technique du Manchot spatiale ?!_

En voyant le nom de cette technique il m'est venue tellement de souvenirs, quand je jouait avec mes amis, avec Hiroto, le plaisir que j'avais pour ce sport et cette obsession a être parfaite qui m'a posé de gros problèmes.

Reina : _ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendus le nom de cette technique, ni même parler de foot. Mais cette technique est sûrement perdu a tous jamais avec ma passion pour le foot._

Hiroto : _Yagami Reina ! Est-tu sérieuse ! Où est la joueuse que j'ai connu pleine de passion voulant toujours réussir et devenir parfaite ! Dit moi où est la joueuse avec qui j'ai jouer toutes ses années, dis moi où est celle que j'ai toujours... Qu'as tu fait d'elle !_

Mais que voulais dirent c'est trois petits points. C'est vrai que j'aimais jouer au foot uniquement a ces côtés c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis porter volontaire pour devenir avant centre, pour être a coter de Hiroto, le sentir a coter de moi me rendait plus forte. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai arrêter car il n'était plus là... une larme sortis de mes yeux je n'osais pas répondre mais il le fallait.

Reina : _Cette joueuse a disparus, avec l'équipe et avec toi... Jouer n'a plus aucun sens sans toi ! Tu es parti, en me laissant seule... sans m'envoyer un message, ni même un signe et tu doit sûrement m'avoir oublier !_ En écrivant ce message je me suis mise à pleurer j'ai lancé mon cousin contre un mur et me suis mise en boule sous ma couette.

Hiroto : _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !_ Il m'appelle, je regarde mon téléphone vibrer. J'attends et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je décroche. J'entends sa magnifique voix me parler cela faisait si longtemps...

Hiroto : _Reina ?! Il ne s'est pas écoulé un jour sans que je pense a toi pas un seul ! Je veux entendre ta voix Reina ! S'il te plaît parle Belatrix !_

Je n'ai pas entendu ce noms depuis 3 ans. Sur ces paroles je me met a pleurer et je lui réponds

Reina : _Ta voix m'a tellement manqué Hiroto, pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais appelé ?! Pourquoi ?! * en pleure*_

Hiroto : _J'ai toujours su que tu m'en voulais d'être partis avec Inazuma._

Il actionne la caméra et il est lui aussi en pleurs. Il est si beau, son visage pale et ses cheveux rouges ont toujours eu un côté mignon pour moi.

Hiroto : _Jouer avec Inazuma est plus compliqué que de jouer avec Genesis car tu n'es pas là !_

 _J' actionne ma caméra_

Hiroto : _tu es toujours aussi belle !_

 _Reina : toi aussi Xene !_

 _Nous rougissons tous les deux et regardons les alentours puis nous nous souriions_

Hiroto : _Si longtemps que l'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça..._

La discution a dure, nous parlons de tous et de n'importe quoi pendant presque deux heures

 _Hiroto : Bon il se fait tard je vais me coucher. Je te promets de te rappeler demain et tous les autres jours jusqu'à mon retour au Japon où je te verrai en cher et en os pour jouer avec toi au foot que l'on a crée, tous les deux._

 _Reina : Bonne nuit Hiroto j'ai hâte de te revoir. Bonne chance_

 _Hiroto : bisous Reina_

Je me met a rougir, je suis aussi rouge que ses cheveux et je commence à fatiguer et m'endors pensant a lui...

ItMaLeZ

La suite ? Et bien je pense en faire une toujours en continuant ma Fanfiction sur Zootopia avec le Chapitre 3 qui sera un peu plus long pour répondre au demandes. Quand a cette fanfick je pense faire une suite ou même refaire cette histoire mais du PDV de Hiroto donc soyer patient

N'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire, négatif ou positif je lis tous:) et cela m'aidera à savoir ce que vous préférez.


	2. Chapter 2

J'attendais... Son message..

 _* Dring Dring *_

 _C'est lui !_

Hiroto : _Coucou Reina, notre avion atterrit bientôt, j'espère.. Il y a quelques turbulences là où nous sommes on sera là dans 45 minutes. Bisous_

Reina : _je t'attends à l'aéroport. J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir :)_

Enfin, Âpres tous ce temps séparé je vais revoir Hiroto. Comme il me l'avait promis, nous nous sommes parlé tous les jours qui suivirent la finale. Jetait si contente quand je l'ai vu gagner..

 **2 Heures après le message**

Il ne répond pas à mes messages. Sont avions n'apparaît pas dans la liste dès atterrissage et celui qui devait suivre est annulée. J'ai peur. il m'a dit qu'il y avait des turbulences il dois être en retard je ne doit pas paniquer ! _Garde ton calme,_ je me dis.

 **3 heures après le message**

Voix Aéroport : _Mme Mr, Les personnes attendant l'avion INA769 en provenance de l'île de Liocott sont prié de venir dans le contoire de la compagnie, Merci._

Secrétaire : _… Il c'est écraser … Nous ne savons pas s'il y a des survivants … Garder votre calmes SVP_

Tout autour de moi s'arrêta. Je m'effondrai, sur le sol, en larmes.

Reina : _Hiroto non ! Pitier !_

Je me mit en boules sur une chaise en attendant des nouvelles. Je priai pour que tout le monde s'en sorte. Je priai pour que Hiroto s'en sortes. J'avais si peur.

 **6 heures après le message**

Les familles et moi étions dans tous allonger sur des chaises. Nous étions resté pour attendre des nouvelles. Je regardai la télé, il y avait des images de débris de l'appareil qui flottait sur l'eau. Je me mit à pleurer en regardant une photo d'Hiroto sur mon portable.

Télé : _Il me semble avoir des nouvelles, L'appareil INA769 transportant l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon et quelques passages privilégiés a été retrouvé dans sur le bord d'une île... Attendez... Oh Mon Dieux ! Il y a des survivants ?! Oui ! L'avion a amérie pour freiner et s'arrêter sur L'îles. L'appareil est en feu ! Il y a des personnes allonger. D'autres sont debout. Les Enquêteur du NTSB et les sauveteurs arrivent sur les lieux et transfèrent les blesser dans les bateaux. L'avion semble s'être craché à quelques kilomètres de la cote._

Toutes les personnes dans la salle se sont levé. Ils étaient soulagés. Je n'ai pas vu Hiroto à la caméra. Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de sortir de la carcasse en feu ? J'etait un peu plus soulagé mais j'avais encore peur.

 **1 Heure après la nouvelle**

Secrétaire : _Mr, Dames, Un bus va vous emmener a l'Hôpital où sont transférer les passagers suivre moi s'il vous plaît._

Je l'ai suivi comme toutes les familles, j'étaie stresser, est-ce qu'il allait être en vie ? Une fois rentrer dans l'Hôpital, c'était la cohue générale des Médecins allait de chambres en chambres et des lits était même dans les couloirs, des personnes pleuraient, d'autres étaient assises, j'ai reconnus Mark avec Nelly, leurs coachs et d'autres joueurs. Je cherchai Hiroto, sans le trouver..

 _Reina? C'est toi ?_

Je me suis retourné précipitamment et, a ma grande déception, je vis un joueur d'Inazuma, lever devant moi il m'adressa ces mots

 _Tu dois chercher Hiroto... Suis-moi, je m'appelle Jude Charp je suis un coéquipier à Hiroto._

Il parlait avec une voix sombre et triste, cela n'envisager rien de bon...

Jude : _Il est là !_

Il me montrait la porte « 45 » me yeux s'ouvrit quand j'aperçus Hiroto allonger sur un lit, dans cette salle blanche remplis de médecins.

 _Hiroto ! Que lui est-il arriver !?_ Je me mis à pleurer à la fin de ma phrase.

J'étais à genoux sur le sol, Jude mit sa main sur mon épaule et m'expliqua

Quand l'avion c'est écraser ma sœur Celia était coincer sur son siège. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué.. Daren a couru pour aller sauver ma sœur et la jeter hors de l'appareil. Une barre en métal est tombé sur lui... Hiroto a immédiatement couru pour aller le chercher. Ils ont tous les deux put sortir mais ont été très grièvement blesser. Le Kerosen a pris feu et tous l'avion à brûler... Il se mit à trembler... Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a pu s'en sortir...

Je vis Celia, elle aussi à genoux devant une porte de l'Hôpital la « 46 », en pleure.

Jude : _C'est la chambre de Dareen.._

Nous nous sommes tous assis dans l'Hôpital qui commence à se vider. Nous avons vu plein de familles se retrouver dans la joie. C'était l'inverse de notre situation, je ne savais pas si Hiroto allait s'en sortir.. Les médecins sont sortis des deux chambres et nous on adressés la parole

Vos amis était dans un état critique... Heureusement ils ont vites été prit en charge, ils s'en sortiront. Mais ils ont besoin de repos.. Et nous savons pas si les séquelles seront graves..

J'étais si soulager, il allait s'en sortir. Je pourrai aller le voir demain à son réveil en attendant les infirmiers nous ont proposé de nous reposer dans un local pas loin des chambres destiner aux salles d'attente.

J'ai voulu apaiser l'atmosphère

Reina : _Ahhh deux nuits sans mon lit..._

Celia : _Tu t'appelle Reina ? C'est ça ? Tu jouais avec Hiroto à Genesis ? Je m'appelle Celia._

Reina : _Enchanter Celia et oui je jouais avec Hiroto... ça me manque tellement.._

Celia : _Il nous a beaucoup parler de toi tu sais... Qu'en bien bien sur. Il nous parlait presque tous le temps du football au qu'elle vous jouiez avant.._

Reina : _ah ouai ?! Il vous a dit que j'ai arrêté le foot ?_

Celia : _Oui il était si déçus..._

Reina : _Aujourd'hui j'ai horriblement envie de jouer... Avec Hiroto_

Des larmes sortirent de mes yeux...

Celia : _Il compte comment pour toi Hiroto ?_

Reina : _Sincèrement ? Je crois que je l'aime... Mais je crois que ce n'est pas réciproque, même loin de là.. Et toi ?_

Celia : _Quoi moi ?_

Reina : _Dareen ?_

Elle se mit à rougir

Celia : _Je l'aime et... Il m'aime.. On ne l'a dit à personnes. Même pas à mon frère..._

 _Reina : Allez, il faut qu'on dorment maintenant !_

Celia : _Bonne nuit !_

 _ItMaLeZ_

 _La suite bientôt promis merci beaucoup d'avoir lut et j'espere vraiment que cette fanfiction vous a plu. See ya_

Crash inspirer du Miracle au dessus de L'hudson !

L'aviation est l'une de mes passions et je pense en reparler dans une fanfiction future :)


	3. Chapter 3

Les parents de Hiroto sont sortis de sa chambre... Il avait l'air soulagé de voir leurs fils en vie.

Parents Hiroto : _Tu dois être Reina ! Hiroto t'attend avec impatience.. Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas.._

Je soufflait et j'entrais dans la chambre et je le vis …

Reina : _Hiroto !_ Je me jetais dans ses bras qu'il tendit et j'entendis un léger _« aie »_

Reina : _Ohh ! Pardon !_

Hiroto : _huh ça va aller !_

Nous nous sommes tous les deux regarder dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.. Il n'avait pas changé.. Il était toujours aussi beau... Nous baisâmes le regard..

Reina : _Tiens c'est pour toi !_ Je lui tendis des fleurs bleus et rouge que j'ai achetées cette nuit... Il sentit le paquet, prit une fleur rouge, la mit dans mes cheveux, et il prit une bleue qu'il mit dans les siens.

Hiroto : c _es fleurs signifions notre union... Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi..._

Reina : _Moi aussi Hiroto_ Je pris sa main, _On ne sépara plus._

Sur ces paroles je me mis à rougir et je craquai... Je m'approchais de sa bouche et lui déposa un doux baiser qu'il me rendit.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux mit à rougir.

Hiroto : _Reina... Je.. dois te le dire maintenant.._

Reina : _Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hiroto ?_

Hiroto : _Les brûlures sont graves Reina.. Je ne pourrai plus jouer pendant longtemps.. Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse de rejouer avec toi !_ Il sera son point sur son lit.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue et m'approchai de lui pour lui baiser le front.. Nous nous sommes câlinés. Puis je mis mon front contre le sien.

Il me fit de la place sur son lit et nous discutions pendant près de quatre heures... C'était si bien... J'etais si bien.. Il m'expliqua ce qu'il a vécu pendant le crash et on parla de ses que l'on a fait pendant toutes ces années de séparation.

Hiroto : Dit Reina.. Je sors de l'Hôpital dans deux jours … ça te dirait d'aller au Cinéma avec moi

Reina : Je ne sais pas... Il faut le mériter tu sais..

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassai passionnément... Bien sur un bon moment devais être gâcheé... Une infirmière rentra dans la chambre et me demanda de sortir

Hiroto : Alors ?

Reina : ahaha ( rire sacastique ) c'est oui !

L'infirmière me poussa dehors. Et bien évidemment jetait priver de revoir Hiroto jusqu'à qu'il sorte pour « faute grave »...

Je sortis de l'Hôpital et pris la fleur que j'avais dans mes cheveux et la sera fort contre moi. Ces deux jours seront si longs..

ItMaLeZ


End file.
